The way I willed it
by Ethan211
Summary: Its that time of the month and Haseo moves to Ichikawa for private schooling and for some unknown reason Atoli moves to Ichikawa as well what will happen to the two of them from here on in
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN .//HACK G.U. OR THE CHARACTERS BUT I PLAY THE WORLD SO THAT MUST COUNT ON SOMETHING RIGHT?**

**SUMMARY: **What if Ryou Misaki moved to Chiba prefecture in Ichikawa. There he met the player behind the girl named Atoli on The World, What will he think of her and what will happen to their friendship.

**CHAPTER 1: MOVE OUT TO ICHIKAWA

* * *

**

_RING RING RING_

" What the hell, its 1 in the morning can't a guy get some sleep one's in a while " A black haired seventeen year old groaned and got up off bed and reached for his cell above the table in his apartment. He opened the message that appears to be an E-mail from Wataru his Father's assistant. " Bastard, its 1 in the morning what could he want in a time like this?.....WHAT THE HELL IS- "

_Sender: Wataru_

_Subject: good evening_

_Ryou-kun I'm sorry for the late message I just finished a few errands for your Father, He can't call you right now so he told me to tell you that by tommorrow at 3:00 pm their will be a moving van coming their to pick up your things, apparently your moving to Ichikawa and your Father said don't worry he took care of everything, the appartment your moving to, food and your gaming bill so the only thing you need to do now is just moved over and your good to go._

He was silent for a moment shocked by the fact that it was so sudden and its the beginning of summer vacation for crying out loud. " I guess it can't be helped, but he took care of my gaming bills thats a good start but I don't have any friends their at Ichikawa how am I suppose to spend my summer their? I should get some sleep, the moving van will be here tomorrow, I need the stamina for the long drive " With that he laid down on his bed and continued sleeping.

* * *

**7:00 am**

Last night was too much for the young Ryou Misaki as he woked kinda strange zombie like motion. Looking at the time he got off of bed and went to his PC checking his mail.

_Sender: Gaspard_

_Subject: Help!!!!_

_Haseo pls come over to the home Atoli's looking depressed about something and whenever we speak to her she just looks at us and starts sulking. Pls we can't take anymore Haseo come to Breg Epona and go to Canards home hurry._

' So Atoli's depressed about something huh? Well that is unusual, better go check this out ' with that he logged in The World. A few seconds his PC named Haseo warped in front of the chaos gate at Breg Epona ' I should go to the home Atoli's depressed by some reason ' with the thought of Atoli's look with puppy dog eyes and stuff he quickly warp to the south end of Breg Epona and entered the home.

" Alright whats the big prob.."

" Haseo!!! i-is it true your friends with Alkaid in the real world!?!! " A white and green all to familiar harvest cleric asked in a frustrated manner.

" You mean Chika? Yeah I guess you could call it that " The Rogue adept replied nervously.

" I see well isn't that just fantastic!! " Atoli pouted.

" Atoli I don't have time for this, I got problems of my own " Haseo just walks off ignoring the puppy dog pout and went strait to the Alchemy room modifying some items.

" Haseo seems troubled by something " Gaspard with a look of concern watched Him walk off. " Atoli? "

" I-..I should go apologize to him " Atoli chased after him to the Alchemy room.

A feeling of guilt between the two players could be sensed by Gaspard as he sighed and went out to the shop. Meanwhile in the Alchemy room the Terror Of Death was sitting in a corner looking down depressed, at the time Atoli was staring at him with a guilty face, she walk closer to him and knelt down.

" Haseo I'm "

" I'm not mad at you Atoli, I'm just a little frustrated about moving to Ichikawa today " Haseo said a little disappointed.

" hu- HUH!!!! Ha...HA..Haseo you two huh? "

" Wha? "

" My parents decided that I should go Ichikawa to enroll at a private school " Atoli said. " They told me that I'm moving their alone in a appartment close to the school. I'm suppose to move their 3 days before the school day but my parents decided that I must get acquainted with the atmosphere their so..um well..you know..." Atoli was so flustered that she looked to one side of the room to another.

" You lost me their " Haseo stared at her gold eyes. " When are you moving? "

" Today at 3 why do you ask? "

" Hey!! lets meet up somewhere and hangout " Haseo suggested.

" Wha-what you mean offline? " Atoli was shocked at this point with an apparent pink blush on her cheeks.

" You don't want to? Well I guess its understandable, since I always yell at you, you probably hate me by now " Haseo sighed.

" Huh?! well...um you know...um...were do you wanna meet up " Atoli asked.

" Hey! we'll meet up at the train station, I heard its close to the shopping district we could stop by their to check out some M2D's along the way " Haseo suggested full of energy.

"....." Atoli gave an amused smile.

" Yeah and after that we could......Atoli are you even their? " Haseo glared at the PC.

" Yes!!! I'm here, its just, amusing you're like a little kid " Atoli smiled

" What!! hmmp!! well I'm leaving I need to pack up " Haseo turned around to hide a blush just realizing what he had done and after a few short moments listening to Atoli's giggling he logged out of The World.

With that Ryou took off his M2D and checked his mail. " Oh yeah!! I need to tell Atoli what time are we meeting, I should send her a short mail just in case ".

_Sender: Haseo_

_Subject: Meeting_

_Atoli we'll meet at 7:00 in front of the station okay. I'll be wearing black pants and a black shirt with a red jacket on top. Well see you._

' I guess thats enough, well I better pack up its almost time ' with the thought of that he quickly packed all his belongings and putted it all in the moving crates.

The time has arrived and 3 people came in and helped out with the moving, it took a full hour to get all the necessary things in the van and 2 hours for the long drive to Ichikawa. Its been a long day and he finally arrived at the apartment and with all his things as well. He looked at the time to see it was 6:30 pm " Shoot!! I'm gonna be late!! "

He ran to the door and quickly opened it, it was then he bumped to a girl about 3 inches shorter than him, she had long gold hair and golden eyes she looked terrified at him. She looked to one side for a moment and bowed her head. " I'm sorry!! " the girl apologized to Ryou. Ryou flinched a little recognizing the voice of the girl in front of him, he stared at her for a moment. " I-is there something wrong? " the girl asked afraid. " Atoli? " Ryou asked with hesitation. " Ha-haseo? " The girl who appeared to be Atoli asked.

" So it really is you Atoli " Ryou smirked a little " I pictured you a little uglier than this, I never thought you'd be this cute " Chigusa's face was so red by now that she covered her face with her own hands, forcing back the blush that stained her cute face which Ryou find very adorable in his own way. " So...were do you wanna go Atoli? "

" Wha? " Chigusa made a questioning stare.

" Why are you staring at me? " Ryou asked.

" Huh!?...well, its just...you don't really live up to the...Terror Of Death look " Chigusa tilted her head to the side, her finger on her chin.

" Anyway, so were do you wanna go? "

A rumble came from Chigusa's stomach. Ryou laughed and leaned back.' Stupid, stupid, tummy! It had hardly been two hours since she last ate, my stomach had a very bad timing. "I guess that means that you're hungry " I felt my cheeks heating up, he was teasing me appetite "Let's go out for dinner "

* * *

**LOOKING FOR A RESTAURANT**

Ryou chuckled. " You know, you're making this date a lot harder for me " They've been looking for a restaurant that Chigusa prefered to eat at.

She laughed, placing her hands into his, their eyes meeting. "You didn't need to impress me anymore, Haseo..."

They leaned closer, closer...

"Oh! Look! Sushi!" she squealed in delight, spotting a restaurant over Ryou's shoulder. She began to quickly drag him towards it. "Lets go eat!"

"Uh!" Ryou moaned slightly as she nearly pulled his arm from the socket. "Okay - Okay, wait up!'

They continued to chat and laugh through out the meal. Eventually they finished eating, and it was time to pay their bill and leave.

"Shall we move along?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

"We shall," she replied, happily placing her hand into his own.

* * *

**STREETS OF ICHIKAWA**

" Hey Haseo you also need to earn a few more GP's for the guild......oh yeah...can you also send me a greeting card later " Chigusa said as she laid her loving eyes on me.

" Yeah yeah yeah I know.....you OW me big for this and I intend to collect it someday " I said to her.

" I know, if you want I'll do it now " she said with a seductive voice. ' What is she getting at here.' Ryou thought.

" Atoli!! what are you doing!!!" there and then she peck my cheek while leaning against me.' this is so embarassing I need to get away now people are starting to look at us.....although I did like it '

" Ahhhh Atoli?....can we go home now?"

" Well...okay...are you sure though?....I was hoping we could...kiss a little bit more. " she said while blushing.

" ...As much as I want to stay here and well, learn a little bit more I need to do something first, so lets just go back " I said while not looking in her eyes ' Oh crap, if this keeps up I'll definitely fall for her soon.'

" Sure, okay I don't mind having my first time in your apartment" she said maliciously with a smirk.

" YEAH RIGHT!! " I was blushing furiously now.

" I was only joking Haseo...hmhmhmhmhmhhmmmm " She was giggling now.

" I love that cute little giggle of yours" I said as I tickeled her.

" Haseo stop it!! " she said still giggling.

" HEY YOU TWO!!!!.....GET A ROOM!!! KIDS ARE SEEING YOU!! " an old teacher screamed at us while we cross this line of 1st graders.

"We should go Atoli " I said to her as she responds to me "Okay Haseo "

* * *

**NEAR THE APARTMENT**

" Haseo?....are you alright?" she hands me a scarf.

" I'm fine, I just remembered....a Special Someone I once knew "

"........"she was silent for a moment.

"Atoli something wrong?" I ask her as she remain stoic, then it hit me.

".....Atoli...are you jealous?"

"Mhmmm" she nods.

" Is she very beautiful....." she said with a low voice I need to cheer her up.

"Yes" I said calmly.

" She has blonde hair....beautiful yellow eyes and white skin......She is currently wearing a white long sleeve shoulder less shirt and a short pleated black skirt with black stockings she's very pretty " I said describing her; it wasn't my intentions to lie...I just don't want to see her sad.

" Ha- Haseo!! " she perked up clearly realizing what I meant, she blushes weakly.

" .....But I don't think she has feelings for me though.....if she does, she would have kissed me by now....seeing how handsome I am " I said to her, but the last part I said it sarcastically.

"....YOU JERK!!!!!! and you were so close in getting a good nights kiss!!! " she hits me on the back of my head clearly annoyed by my actions, but I intended to do so.

"DAMN I WAS SO CLOSE!, It sure is a shame though not to be kissed by the most beautiful girl in town " I acted, I want to annoy her even more as she blushes, her face is completely red now.

" DREAM ON PLAYBOY!!!!!" she shot back.

"Geeeeeezzzzzz...I can't even get a hit even when she has her guard down " I said weakly but loud enough for her to hear me.

"HMMMPHHH" she turns her head angrily

"...."out of nowhere she pecked on the cheek

"thank you... for telling me I'm beautiful"

"...." I was speechless, I never expected that would happen

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**

I hope you all like my new Fic about Atoli and Haseo, I really like this pairing, I think they're cute together.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN .HACK BUT I PLAY THE WORLD SO THAT MUST COUNT FOR SOMETHING RIGHT?**

**SUMMARY: **It's been 3 days since Ryou moved to Chiba and who would have thought that Chigusa Kusaka the player behind Atoli was his neighbor!!! Who knew? And to top it all up, Chigusa thinks Ryou is her boyfriend because of what happened 3 days back. What will the Terror Of Death Do if the Mirage Of Deceit had a fight due to a certain conflict? If you want to know then please read and don't forget to review. Flames, insults and critics will be accepted but bad language will not be tolerated.

**CHAPTER 2: MORNING WAKE UP CALL**

**7:00 a.m.**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **

"Damn it!! Its just 7 can't a guy get some sleep around here" Ryou groaned upon the sudden knock on his door and he quickly hurried there to see who it was, but he already knew who it was.

"Good morning Ryou...here it's for you" A young cheerful blonde haired girl wearing p.j.'s offered her usual morning pie for the boy. '_So it's apple pie today huh?'_

"You know, you shouldn't waste your money on giving pie's to me every morning, I feel bad....but thanks, do you want to come in" He offered with a forced smile and she quickly nodded with a smile of her own. She took a step forward to enter his room but she suddenly paused half way. " Are you sure it's okay Ryou...I hope I'm not bothering you or anything "she said with a hint of discomfort in her tone of voice, although Ryou was having a blast while looking at her, blushing her head off.

"Wha-what's so funny!!...stop it!" she commanded in a frustrated manner while blushing a little bit more if it's even possible.

"No-nothing don't mind me come in lets have breakfast together" then Ryou blast in a fit of laughter making Chigusa even redder than before.

"To to to " Chigusa said while blushing still processing the word.

"Together" Ryou said with a malicious tone.

"I-I hate you Ryou!!"Chigusa snaps at him while forcefully handing him the apple pie and then she ran to her apartment room still blushing.

"Chigusa!! Wait a sec!! I'm sorry!!" Ryou called out.

**He did it.........again.**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Chigusa!! I'm sorry okay!? Let's talk about this, please Chigusa?" Ryou begged from outside apologizing to her for the 30th time.

**CLICK**

The door was unlocked " What is it? " Chigusa asked slightly opening the door that only show half of her face. Examining her Ryou realized that she was still crying while pouting cutely at him for teasing her.

He reached with both hands as he cupped her cheeks with both hands whipping away the tears using his thumbs." I'm sorry okay please forgive me but you looks so cute when you're like that so um you know I couldn't help myself"

" I'll forgive you on one condition" Chigusa said grabbing Ryou's hands and gently pealing them off of her face.

" Name it"

"..Kiss" She said.

"..Huh" Ryou froze.

" B-but"

"But what!? you said name it right?" She said innocently while frowning at him.

"But I didn't know you would.." He was cut off.

" You didn't know what?" She tilted her head to the side pouting at him.

"Come on Chigusa anything but this" Ryou begged.

"Fine!!" She huffed. "But next time you will okay?" she placed a finger on her chin, thinking of another way he could atone for his crime.

"Then tell me I'm cute" She commanded with a sweet voice.

"You're cute" He said hardly meaning it at all, acting like a total jerk.

"You didn't mean it" She pouted.

"Huh...I already said it right" Ryou protested.

"Ryou!!" She said half saying half screaming while crossing her arms.

"Fine okay I get it!! " Ryou sighed and breathed fresh air, he took a step forward placing his hands on her waist and leaning in slightly to make eye contact." Chigusa I think your cute" he then let go and stepped back examining her form, she was blushing while looking down.

Chigusa's faintly inquisitive nature had decided to take over.

"Hey Ryou am I cuter then Shino?" She asked with a laugh, possibly trying to get a rise out of him.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Ryou barked in return. His cheeks had nearly turned a color that matched his eyes.

"What about Alkaid or Pi?" She asked again, finding a strange joy in his reactions.

True, it was unusual for her, but then again she was changing just as much as Ryou was.

"So am I? Am I?!" She got up in his face this time, dark shadows of power glowing beneath her eyes._" Is he implying that Shino and the others are cuter than me? "_She thought

"YES! Now shut up! You're annoying me." He grabbed her arm and turned roughly towards his room while dragging her along and now concentrated on only having breakfast.

Chigusa laughed to herself…

**30 MINUTES LATER**

It's been a rough morning for Ryou, not only did he had to be forced on telling Chigusa that she's cute although he really does think that she's cute which makes it more embarrassing he had to make up from the fiasco that occurred moments ago by cooking Chigusa her many different favourite dishes. "_Who knew she could eat a lot and still have plenty of reserves while maintaining that slim...luscious....nicely done...curves.........WOAH!!! Trailing off their curse these man eating hormones!!!"_ Ryou thought catching himself staring at Chigusa's body.

"You know…I could get used to this." Chigusa said with a smile.

His face returned to its usual scowl. "Get used to what?"

"You cooking for me everyday......The apron is a really nice touch." Her eyes sparkled as she hid her smile

"There is no way I'm gonna..." Ryou got cut off by her again.

"Hey!! You said you'll make up for it" Chigusa cried out childishly.

Ryou narrowed his eyes at his guest. "Oi, I'm the one that teases you. Not the other way around! What's with this role reversal routine?!"

Chigusa giggled and reached out to glide a finger down his apron-covered torso. "I do believe, dear Ryou, that you're the one that started reversing roles."

He sputtered and muttered and reached back to untie the delicate strings, but Chigusa quickly sat the glass down and stayed his wrists. "No, don't take it off!"

"C'mon you know this doesn't suit the Terror Of Death look" Ryou protested.

"I don't care!!" Chigusa shots back.

"Don't make me PK you" Ryou threatened with murderous glares.

"Hmph. says the man in the frilly apron."

"Okay, that's it. It's coming off."

Chigusa laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist to stop him from untying it. "No, no! I like it!"

Ryou raised an eyebrow and rested his hands on her sides. "You like it, huh? I suppose I'm not surprised…you always have the most…_interesting_ fantasies." He chuckled as she buried her red face into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. The grin stayed on his face as a hand on her back mischievously headed towards her weakness and gave it a good tickle.

"S-Stop it! Ryou! It!..Tickles!" Chigusa commanded through her heartily laughs.

"No way" Ryou continued to tickle her causing Chigusa to laugh out louder. Enjoying the sight of her laughing like an angel.

**RING RING RING **

The Phone was ringing a moment and stoped as the answering machine that tells that the owner isn't home took hold and gave the beep to make the caller give a message.

"Hello Ryou it seems you're not home today I just called you tell you that I'm also moving to Ichikawa, I guess were enrolling in the same school together, I just called to ask you for a favor" she paused for a moment taking in a deep breath."Ca-can I be your roommate please!! I know it's too sudden but can you give me a reply today, I'm moving tomorrow you see so well thank you for listening and well uh well bye!"She hanged up. By now Ryou stopped tickling her and was staring at the phone and so was Chigusa a silent atmosphere began to fall over the two that lasted over 2 minutes. Chigusa glared at Ryou with a disapproving look, Ryou gave her a questioning look to protest to her silent message.

"But she's my friend I can't just leave her like that!! Plus I'll finally have some company here at the apartment " Ryou implied.

"Am I not company to you!?" Chigusa answered angrily quite offended.

"I mean she can help out in cleaning the room and plus I can pay half of the rent and she could pay the other half so I can use the other half to buy that new m2d"

"I could be your room mate if you want me too, I could pay half of the rent too and plus I could clean the room for you with no complaints" Chigusa muttered.

"No way! You have your own room and Chika is my friend who needs help and besides there is an extra bed she can use...it's not like we're gonna sleep at the same bed together" Ryou pointed to the bed across to his own bed.

"I see...SO YOU PREFER HER MORE THAN ME!!"Chigusa cried out and then ran to her room crying.

**He did it.....again.**

Ryou looked at the door for a moment deciding on whether to go to her and apologize or call Chika to tell her that she could be his roommate "_But if I do go to Chigusa then what happened earlier will happen again"_ Ryou sighed and walked to his phone and dialed a number. Few ringings were heard but it wasn't long until a girl picked up.

"Hello?" The girl asked.

"Hey Chika, it's me Ryou I just got your message so...um.....sure it's okay, we could be roomies"

"Thank you so much Ryou! I promise you won't regret anything it. Well I gotta go now I need to start packing see you tomorrow okay" She hanged up.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
